


I effin hate you

by emolittlebun



Series: Bnm fluffy texts [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpacadong slightly mentioned, I miss samuel so much, M/M, damuel, not really fluffy, samhwi, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolittlebun/pseuds/emolittlebun
Summary: Daehwi asked woojin a favour but ended up wanting to slaughter him





	I effin hate you

Daehwi: Hyung

_seen by woojin_

Daehwi: Hyung

_seen by woojin_

Daehwi: Hyunggggggghgggggg

Woojin: I'm 5 steps away from you

Woojin: Why must we text

Daehwi: HELP ME DO SOMETHING PLEASE

Woojin: This idea sounds bad

Daehwi: Pleaseeeeeeeeeee

_seen by woojin_

Daehwi: Im going to tell youngmin hyung you bully me

Woojin: Im going to tell donghyun hyung you badmouthed me

Woojin: Youngmin hyung listens to donghyun hyung

Woojin: kekekeke 

Woojin: You

Woojin: Lose

Daehwi: Hyungggg pleazseeee

Woojin: Fine, what you want

Daehwi: Help me find out if samuel is mad at me

Woojin: How can i find out

Woojin: And why

Daehwi: He seems to be ignoring me :(((((

Woojin: Okay so i go straight up to him and ask?

Daehwi: OF COURSE NOT you have to ask it casually 

Daehwi: As if you are asking whats the weather today

Woojin: Don't worry Im casual 

Daehwi: Im suddenly regretting this

 **30 minutes later**  
Daehwi: HYUNG WHAT DID YOU TELL SAMMY

Daehwi: IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Woojin: Ungrateful brat

Woojin: And Im ur hyung

Daehwi: WHATEVER HYUNG WHAT DID YOU JUST DO

Woojin: I did what you asked?

Woojin: I asked him if he is mad at you

Daehwi: AND? 

Woojin: Thats it

Daehwi: LIAR 

Daehwi: IM GOING TO TELL YOUNGMIN HYUNG 

Daehwi: AND DONGHYUN HYUNG

Woojin: Kay I told him you had a huge crush on him

Woojin: Basically just you like him

Woojin: Which you should actually thank me for

_seen by daehwi_

Woojin: Because you are a loser that won't confess 

Daehwi: I never said I liked sammy

Daehwi: I EFFIN HATE YOU HYUNG

Woojin: Language

Woojin: So what happened?

Daehwi: Just now I asked him to eat with me for lunch and he agreed so I thought he is not mad anymore but he looked wierd and even stuttered through his words and his face was red like a tomato

Daehwi: And suddenly he said

Daehwi: About what woojin hyung said, I feel the same

Woojin: Wait

Daehwi:AND HE BLUSHED FURIOUSLY AND IT WAS SOOOOOOO CUTEEEE

Daehwi: MY HEARTUE

Woojin: Doesn't that mean he likes you too

Daehwi: HOLY YES

Daehwi: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Woojin: Calm yo ass down

Daehwi: BUT

Daehwi: BUT

Daehwi: BUT

Daehwi: B

Daehwi: U

Daehwi: T

Daehwi: I didn't know what you told him and i was dumbfounded and I REPLIED HIM HUH

Daehwi: I FREAKIN SAID HUH

Daehwi: H 

Daehwi: U

Daehwi: H

Woojin: Oops

Daehwi: YOU BETTER NOT LET ME FIND YOU HYUNG I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU

Daehwi: And sammy looked hurt and flustered and unnerved and ruffled and acted as if nothing happened and WALKED AWAY

Woojin: Sorry samuel

Daehwi: Guess what hyung

Daehwi: WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER

Woojin: We never were together?

Daehwi: I won't talk to you ANYMORE

Woojin: Fine

Woojin: You will

_seen by daehwi_

**Author's Note:**

> I miss produce101 and samuel so much :(( But anyways really really really thank you for reading!!!❤❤❤


End file.
